


Hotel Stay

by lamergirl



Series: Friends With Benefits [3]
Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: All 8 are together, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamergirl/pseuds/lamergirl
Summary: While doing some con traveling, Sohinki and Lasercorn end up in the same hotel as the smosh crew, fun ensues.





	Hotel Stay

Mari heard a knock at her hotel room door and looked up from her comfy spot nestled in her covers with her phone. She super reluctantly removed herself from her cocoon and went to the door to see Damien. She let him in but, before he could so much as speak she was back in her cocoon.

“You know I came to get you because we have a shoot in 30 minutes, right?” Damien said amusedly at how quickly she had gotten back in her covers.

“I know, Boze already went to Wes and your room, I heard Sohinki and Lasercorn are there chilling until the shoot,” Mari replied, making no move to get back up.

“I just came back from a store run with Sarah, so I didn’t know that, But I do know that you got to come too,” Damien said making his way over to Mari.

“fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine,” Mari said, drawing out the word, “On one condition.”

“you want a kiss?” Damien said sitting on the edge of the bed next to Mari.

“Ok, two conditions.” Mari reasoned, and Damien laughed, “ one I get a kiss, and two, you carry me on your back.”

“I think I can make those things happen, you have to leave your blanket bundle for either of them though.” Damien reasoned, and Mari reluctantly pushed the blankets off to the side, throwing her legs over the side of the bed to sit next to him. He leaned in to kiss her, and she happily kissed back. The kiss was far shorter than she would have liked but she was still happy it happened. She climbed on the bed to get on his back and then they were on their way.

Wes and Damien’s room were only down the hall so, the two didn’t have to travel far, but they did pass a family who seemed a little confused why the two adults were walking down the hallway like that, but they paid them no mind.

When they arrived at the room, Damien knocked on the door, and the two waited for someone to answer. “who is it?” they heard Boze call from the other side of the door.

“it's us” Mari and Damien answered at the same time, Mari while her head was resting on Damien’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna need to know exactly who makes up ‘us’ “ Boze responded and Mari and Damien looked at each other quizzically.

“Damien and Mari? I left my key.” Damien responded.

“is anyone else there?” Boze replied again, further confusing the two.

“No, it ’s just us… can we enter my room now?” Damien responded after a pause.

Finally, Boze opened the door and stepped to the side so they could enter, she quickly closed the door behind them. Before they could ask any questions, they walked far enough into the room to see the reason for all of the questions at the door. Wes and Lasercorn were fucking. That is the easiest way to describe it. Lasercorn was on his back a with his legs being supported by Wes as he fucked into him. Sohinki was on Lasercorn’s right side, one hand helping himself out while he whispered some probably really dirty things in his ear. All of them were still fully clothed, with their clothes just pushed down and out of the way rather than take them off fully. Sohinki was the only one without his pants pulled down, but they were undone, and when Mari got close enough to see, having gotten off Damien’s back as soon as she saw the sight, Lasercorn’s other hand was in Sohinki’s pants.

Someone had likely told Lasercorn to quiet down because when they enter, his mouth is covered tightly with his hand. Once he realizes its ok to continue his hand goes back to clutching the sheets and he lets out a loud moan that makes Mari feel hot all over.

After a moment of just observing the hot scene in front of them, Damien speaks up, “as hot as this is, I was told we have a shoot in here in like 30 minutes.”

“They were already doing this when Boze and I arrived, apparently they have enough time,” Joven spoke up from the desk on the opposite side of the room next to the other bed, which Boze promptly went back to sit on. Its took Mari a moment to notice Flitz who was in his own world, sitting in the lounge chair next to Joven and on his phone.

“Its been so long since… fuck… since I got to fuck him and I just couldn’t wait until after the shoot… and then dinner.” Wes said breathlessly, slowing down a little so he could articulate what he was trying to say, “Don’t worry, he’ll be done soon. L-look how close he is.” Just as Wes finished his sentence, he sped up, just about pounding into the man below him.

“f-fuck fuck fuck yeah what- oh shit, he said- ahhhh fuuuuuck” Lasercorn eloquently added, as he held on to the sheets and Sohinki for dear life.

Mari passed them to join Boze on the further bed, to watch the scene from a better angle. Damien stayed near the door, leaning against the wall.

In a predatory and dominating voice that, affected Mari and Damien down their core, Wes leaned a little forward, changing the angle a little and said to the clearly close Lasercorn, “You’re not gonna cum without asking, are you? Because I don’t think I told you, you could cum yet.”

Lasercorn looked like he wanted to protest, but not many words besides expletives were clear at the moment. Suddenly Wes stopped and Sohinki, who had started jacking him off as well, stopped his hand.

Joven looked as though he was gonna protest because of the time limit they had, but Boze reached over and batted him on the arm to keep him quiet. It was obvious what Wes was doing was only working up Lasercorn more, who looked extremely frustrated. When Lasercorn still didn’t say anything, Wes slowly started pulling out, igniting something in Lasercorn, “Fuck please fuck me, please let me cum I need to oh god please, daddy please- fuckfuckfuck Wes please”

At the word, Daddy, Wes slammed back into Lasercorn and started up a brutal pace that Sohinki did his best to match with his hand. “Ok baby you can cum.” Wes finally said after a minute and only after a few more thrusts did Lasercorn release all over Sohinki’s hand as he moaned out Wes’s name. as Wes continued to fuck him through his orgasm, he came as well, murmuring praises about how good Lasercorn was.

When Wes pulled out he laid down next to them, pulling off the condom tying it and tossing it to the floor. Damien waited a moment for them to take a breath before speaking, “Ok take a breath then clean up, we have like 20 minutes and I already got a text from Matt saying he will be over here in 5 minutes.”

“can’t you stall him? We left Sohinki hanging and he is rock hard.” Corn asked still breathless but pulling Sohinki closer to him, leaning in to kiss him before anyone could answer.

“I’ll take care of matt,” Mari said, getting up with a loud sigh. She quickly left the room and pulled out her phone, but before she could choose his contact, Matt was suddenly walking down the hall with Sarah and Tanner in tow.

“Hey Mari, is everyone in there?” Sarah greeted as they all came to a stop around her a few feet away from the door.

“no actually,” Mari started, quickly texting Boze as she started simply telling her ‘quiet and hoping she got the message, “Wes is the only one in there, he’s in the bathroom. I was actually just about to call and ask if we could do the shoot in your room?” she said turning her attention on matt.

“why?” Matt asked, looking a little confused, “We all agreed to use Wes and Damien’s room”

“yeah but Damien and Wes have their stuff all over the place and we don’t need a messy room in the background. It would be easier to do it in your room.” Mari reasoned

Though he didn’t look totally convinced he sighed, “Will everyone at least make it to my room on time? We are supposed to start in 5.”

“Yeah, they will all be there, I’ll make sure. I’m gonna wait for Wes and then we will both head over to your room.” Mari said backing up slowly to the door.

“you better be there in 5 minutes” Matt warned as the three of them started walking back toward the elevators.

Feeling accomplished, Mari knocked on the door to get back in and a now more presentable Wes answered the door. She reached up to smooth out a few out of place locks of hair before speaking, “You look good, now everyone who is not currently having sex, go to Matt's room now.” Mari said into the room past Wes and walked a little further to see Boze giving Sohinki a bj while Lasercorn kissed his neck. “go joven, and you too Damien and Flitz, Boze could you let Lasercorn finish this up, we are on a time crunch.” Mari ordered.

Boze reluctantly pulled off and sat up, wiping a little spit off the corner of her mouth, “we can finish this up later right?” Boze said getting off the bed as Lasercorn’s hand replaced where her mouth had just been.

“yes, we can do plenty when we aren’t about to be late for a shoot,” Mari said as Boze, Joven, and Damien passed her and out the door that Wes was holding.

“you guys can stay here until your done, just make sure you close the door behind you,” Damien said as he passed the couple and Lasercorn made a noise of affirmation as they exited the room.

The rest of the evening went as planned. They ordered some food before the shoot, that arrived just as it was ending, they ate sprawled about in Joven and Matt’s room, and as they all went to go back to their rooms, both Boze and Mari, quietly invited Wes, Joven, Damien, and Flitz to meet up in their room, to continue the early activities.


End file.
